


Changes

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: time is an ally [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (only a scene), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Break Up, Reunions, Sexual innuendos, They find each other after ten years basically, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: “Logan Sanders?” He heard someone asked, and his breath was taken away when he saw the person in front of him.“Virgil?”Ten years. They’ve ended on different coasts, and somehow, they’ve met again on a bookshop.Or: Virgil and Logan were lovers and then they were not, and now ten years laters, they're awkwardly flirting as if they were in highschool.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: time is an ally [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078616
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This started when someone ask for an analogical and i wanted Virgil to own a bookshop, then i wanted them to be like reunited and then i listen to como te va mi amor by pandora and i this happened.
> 
> Truth to be told I am not a fan of Analogical, but I’m very excited to see how this turns out! Hope y’all like it. I want to apologize for how long it took me, school this year was horrible, and I got inspiration for a fandom no one knows anymore.
> 
> Quick note: Roman and Remus are not related on this fic. Also yes, Virgil, Remus and Roman are latinxs. Roman’s surname is the same as one of my friends so pls don’t do any joke because I’m done™ (it’ll make sense)
> 
> Quick note 2.0: This will be separated into two parts, yes another WIP apparently, mainly because it got too long.

In retrospective, it was meant to end this way. They fell in love at age twelve, that puppy-love crush you get on your best friend. Your amazing, intelligent and shy best friend. Logan knew he had fallen in love with Virgil on their first day of high school.

Virgil was walking on the hallways, not using the jr. high uniform anymore. His ripped jeans with some chains, a purple t-shirt, and eyeliner on his green eyes.

“Sup, L.” He said, a shy smile while tugging on his sleeves, probably still self-conscious of the clothing he had chosen. Virgil was like that, reckless and adventurous, but constantly doubting himself. Maybe that had been the breakout point.

“You look good.” He simply said, and the shy smile he gave made his heart skip a beat. _~~He knew it wasn’t that, that in reality it was the rush, but it gave him a reason to smile like a fool.~~_

They started dating too late and yet too soon.

They never really parted ways, nor they drift away, but they did find other group of friends. They’ve met each other’s friends, there wasn’t any problem.

Logan was very aware of his feelings for his best friend, something Roman never let him forget. “I just can’t tell him, I don’t even know if he’s…”

“Gay?”

“Not straight.” Because assuming was bad, but making expectation was worse, at least that was what fourteen-years-old Logan thought.

It wasn’t until they were fifteen, that Logan made a move. Maybe they both did, it’s unsure. Virgil had asked him to meet him up somewhere, he can’t remember anymore. _It’s your shot, finally._ Roman had said, and Logan shut him up with a glare.

“I need to tell you something.” He had said, “I am gay.” No roundabouts, no sugarcoating, very Virgil-like.

“Oh?” Yes, that had been his actual reaction because his brain had somehow shut down.

“The reason I’m telling you this is because I… huh.” The façade broke for a few second, and Logan knew exactly what he wanted to say, “I might like you.”

Logan had always been short, while Virgil was the taller of that relationship, he wasn’t a giant but being taller than Logan wasn’t exactly hard. Logan had to stand up on his toes to interrupt Virgil’s rant.

A stolen kiss, maybe that had been the problem. Virgil hadn’t said yes but he hadn’t said no either. Logan still wonders if that was okay.

“I might like you too.”

Virgil had smiled, and he cupped his face with both hands and went for another kiss.

That had been heaven, but they had been young. Virgil’s insecurities, his own inability to properly communicate and heightened anxiety combined with Logan’s own insecurities, his inability to read people and constant self-doubt had been the breakout point, among other things.

Logan had been a jerk, a stupid heartless jerk who ended up hurting his best friend. Roman said that it was Virgil’s fault as well, and that his heart wasn’t complete either.

The thing is, that even the breakup didn’t make them _drift away._ Sure, it had been awkward the first few months, but after almost eight months they came back to regularly talk, send each other text-messages and even hang outside the school.

Then high school graduation, Logan was ready to go to Massachusetts with Roman (they were going to be roommates, and he did feel bad for not even asking Virgil, but he would’ve said no, after all. And Roman wasn’t a second option, Roman had turned out to be his best friend along with Virgil). Virgil went to CalArts, surprising him.

_(“I thought you were majoring on medicine, that was your dream.” He had said, one day._

_“Sometimes dreams change, L.” Virgil had replied, and Logan’s heart ached.)_

If at the end of the graduation party, they ended up sharing one last kiss and one last night together, neither could complained.

They promised not to break contact.

Logan broke that promise.

Maybe they both did, it’s unsure.

* * *

They messaged each other constantly, until they couldn’t anymore. Life make you change, years pass by and sometimes you lose people on the way, it isn’t necessarily someone’s fault.

“Logan Sanders?” He heard someone asked, and his breath was taken away when he saw the person in front of him.

“Virgil?”

“Oh my god! It really is you!” and he was wrapped on a warm hug.

Ten years.

They’ve ended on different coasts, and somehow, they’ve met again on a bookshop. A small bookshop near Logan’s firm. Roman had been nagging for weeks about a specific book of plants he needed to _get in character_ for his next role.

_(“You’re not even in the lead role.” Logan had said one night, earning a hurtful gasp and “How dare you insinuate that even when I’m not in the lead role I’m not the leading role?!”)_

Logan of course had meant it as a joke, but he knew that he may have hurt his best friend feelings, so he decided to help him. He had seen the bookstore but had never actually enter before, which considering he had office-like hours, meaning he started at 9 a.m., had an hour to eat and left at 6 p.m. wasn’t odd. He decided to use his hour of lunch to go to the store.

There was a poster that read ** _, everything on auction: 50% off._** He had always found it sad when small stores shut down, but he wasn’t going to say no to cheap books. He ended up with two novels for himself, Roman’s plant book and three more books just because he actually loved his friend and two for Remus, his boss.

And now, now Virgil was in front of him, with his smile and beautiful green eyes. “Wh-What? Oh my god, what are you doing here?” He could feel his own lips tugging up on a smile, a huge smile. He wanted to hug him again, but he wasn’t sure what to do.

“Welp, it closes in a few hours. I can’t exactly leave my own business.” Virgil said, and god, his voice had changed, he seemed way more relaxed. He had a small wrinkle on his eyes and a smile that felt like home.

“Oh.” Yes, his brain had stopped working. He tried to find the words to say but he was simply staring at him with awe.

Virgil chuckled and took the books from him, “Here, take them, on the house.” He said, putting them inside a paper bag.

“Oh no, Vi…”

“C’mon L, for old times’ sake, besides I’m shutting this place as soon as the stock is over, so I don’t care.”

Logan smiled back, “Okay.”

He took his wallet out, pulling out the presentation card of the firm, “Do you have any pen?” His hands were shaking as he took the pen offered, the numbers shaky against the paper. “That’s my phone.”

Virgil took it, and Logan may have lost contact with him over ten years ago, but he still remembered his face when he was shocked. “Let’s keep in touch.”

He saw Virgil slipping it inside his jeans, “Let’s try better this time.”

At least he had a reason on why he was late, otherwise Remus would’ve been furious. The books he bought -not really bought, but still- for him was good bribe.

“Fine you’re forgiven.” He said, as he inspected one of the books on his hands. “So, you bump into who?”

Logan rolled his eyes, affectionately of course, “Virgil, he’s a friend from high school.”

“Just friends? Or those friends that from time to time suck your co…”

“Shut up, Remus we’re on the office!”

“I’ve done it here too, don’t worry.” He said, laughing at the groan that left Logan’s mouth, “In all honestly, I think it’s nice, that you find you friend I mean. You should invite to eat or something…”

“It’s complicated.”

Remus shrugged, clearly wanting to know more but dropping the conversation, which Logan was grateful of. “So, how’s our case going?” He asked, instead and they spent the rest of the day

* * *

“You should invite him to eat!!” That was the first thing Roman said when Logan explained how he get the books.

“He hadn’t even text me, Ro.”

“Logan, this is your chance.” Roman was making gestures, he was probably happier and more excited than Logan himself, “You can finally stop being my roommate!”

The spectacled man flipped him off, earning a fit of laughter, “Jokes aside, I think it’s meant to be.”

“You said that the last time.”

Roman made a face, a concerned one, and lay a hand on his shoulder, “Ten years ago, a lot of things can happen in that time. Just look at us, we’re not stuck anymore on Massachusetts, I’m living my dream. Maybe it’s time your live yours.”

Logan smiled, “My dreams have changed countless of time, Ro.”

Roman groaned and threw himself back in the couch but decided not to pressed on that issue. “Okay, fine, but this is destiny work and no, you can’t change my mind.”

Logan snorted, “It is odd,” he admitted, “His bookstore is ten minutes away from the firm.”

“I want you to be happy, Lo.” Roman admitted, ignoring completely what Logan had just said, “I mean you’re clearly not stuck in the past, but I don’t know. When you were with him was the happiest, I’ve ever seen you, and I…”

Logan knew he still felt guilty about what happened, “If he texts me back, I’ll ask him to diner, okay?”

Roman beamed, and Logan wondered why there was such amazing people around him.

* * *

Logan didn’t use his phone in the office, mainly because it wasn’t allowed. Sure, from to time he checked his phone or play Pokémon Go as he waited for the copies or something like that.

Case in point, he didn’t even notice when he received the message, no until he was on the elevator on his way out.

**Incoming Message from Unknown Number 4:32 PM:** Hey L. Sorry for not texting you before, but here I am

**Incoming Message from Unknown Number 4:45 PM:** This is Virgil, btw

Logan fumbled with his phone as the elevator closed and decided to save the contact.

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 6:11 PM:** Hey sorry for the late reply, I’m just leaving the office.

He felt the phone shaking in his hand, an indicator that someone texted him, but decided to wait until he was inside his car to check it up.

**Incoming Message from Virgil Sandoval 4:45 PM:** It’s fine, dw.

**Incoming Message from Virgil Sandoval 4:45 PM:** What do u do anyway?

Logan felt the smile on his lips and didn’t fight it.

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 6:11 PM:** I work on firm, it’s near your bookshop. I’m the lawyer who see all the cases related to taxation.

Logan spent approximately one hour texting before he realized that he needed to get home.

“You promised you were going to ask him out!” Roman shrieked when he saw, accidentally, Virgil’s name on Logan’s notifications. “Oh my god, you’re living the fantasy right now.”

“Roman, I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

Logan smiled, “I don’t.”

“Just, please? Maybe ask him to a coffee or something!”

Logan didn’t say anything, but next day, he built enough courage to send:

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 12:11 PM:** Hey, btw, I was wondering if you wanted to eat after I leave the office? I could pick you up at the bookstore. I’m done at 6 p.m.

The answer, however, was something he wasn’t expecting.

**Incoming Message from Virgil Sandoval 12:15 PM:** I can’t today :/. My son has rehearsal today and it ends at 6:00 so I need to pick him up.

Logan felt completely cold.

* * *

Logan felt disconnected, completely unaware on what to do. _He started a family, of course. Just because you’re a twenty-eight single man doesn’t mean everyone else is too_ , that was what a part of him said, while the other said that being in a relationship wasn’t necessary at all, and the hopeful part was completely crushed.

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 1:13 PM:** So, I tried to follow your advice.

 **Outgoing Message from Logan S at 1:13 PM:** I think he’s married or something.

He has screenshotted the conversation with Virgil, and he double-check he was actually sending it to Roman and not someone else.

**Incoming Message from Ro** **👑** **1:16 PM:** wait wait. I’m still in rehearsals.

 **Incoming Message from Ro** **👑** **1:25 PM:** okay,,, maybe you’re reading too much into this, single parents exist. When u ask someone to eat with u ur not asking for a marriage and u know that.

 **Incoming Message from Ro** **👑** **1:26 PM:** plus u need more friends

Logan groaned, because Roman was right. He was overthinking, again.

“Are you using your phone?” He heard the voice of his boss, which made him jump slightly since he wasn’t expecting it. “Jeez chill, I’m just asking because I think you’re the only one who follow the rule, everything okay?”

“Yeah, just having huge college flashbacks.” He admitted, even though the roles were reversed this time.

“I mean you have a roommate at age twenty eight, that’s pretty college-y if you ask me.” Remus laughed at his own joke, which Logan only stared at him, reminding himself that he couldn’t hit his own boss.

“I’m quitting tomorrow.”

“Please don’t, I love you I’m sorry.” Logan laughed at the behavior of his friend, it was nice, working with him.

* * *

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 6:05 PM:** hey, sorry for not answering, heavy paperwork.

Which wasn’t technically a lie but wasn’t the true either. _Great start, Sanders._

**Outgoing Message from Logan S at 6:05 PM:** also I understand, don’t worry :)

He drove all the way home and decided to buy himself (and Roman because roomies) a pizza just because he could.

Maybe he was sad, even without a reason.

It wasn’t until he arrived at the house that he read the texts he received.

**Incoming Message from Virgil Sandoval 6:06 PM:** It’s okay. I’m free this Friday night, hbu?

* * *

“I don’t know why I agree with this.” Logan mumbled, as he drove Roman to the house. That was their Friday routine, unless it was interrupted by one of them. Logan drove all the way from his firm to wherever Roman was, they would buy take out and see whatever bad scary movie they could find.

_(Jan will be having some friends coming over, so 8:00 PM works for you?)_

Today Logan changed the plans. He was only dropping Roman at the house, maybe eat something light, and then leave again because New York heavy traffic was something to be wary of, and he didn’t want to be late.

“Because you’re lonely.” Roman said, “C’mon aren’t you a little excited at least?”

“I… I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I am excited to see him. He used to be my best friend.”

Roman smiled softly, “Yeah.”

A lot of things changed, including Logan’s ability to read other people, maybe that was the reason he decided to say, “You’re my best friend now, y’know? The brother I don’t have.” Because yeah, things changed, but Roman’s insecurities were still _there._

Roman snorted, “A wasian and a latino, that would be a great sitcom.”

Logan laughed softly, “I hate you.”

“I love you too, Logan.”

* * *

They agree to meet at Virgil’s bookstore, since it was technically a mid-point. Then, since Logan is an over-thinker pan with no chill, he asked Roman where they could go, and decided on a small Indian food restaurant that was a few blocks away. Not too formal, but not too informal, so just perfect.

“You didn’t have to pick me up here, L.” Virgil said as he got into the passenger seat.

“It’s fine, driving relaxes me.”

They did some small talk on the way to the restaurant, about weather, traffic and just small off-side comment about whatever song came on Logan’s playlist, after all it was just a fifteen minute ride.

A waitress took their order when they arrived, both decided on different thing and order a wine to share.

“Ever since I worked on customer service, I feel slightly bad at ordering people.” Virgil admitted, “You have no idea how many white people I have endured trying to order their food in Spanish.”

Logan laughed, rubbing his sweaty hands against his jeans, “I can’t imagine, but I’ve heard some things too, if I’m honest.”

“So, Logan.” Logan’s heart was beating against his ribcage way too fast for his liking, “Last time I heard about you, you were losing your marbles with your mechanical engineering finals.”

“Turned out those were the last ones.” Logan joked, he felt Virgil’s leg shaking but ignore it, apparently, he wasn’t the only one nervous. “I had a major break down that semester, Roman almost take me to the hospital.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “Took a semester off and I found that I actually really like laws, and I ended up specializing in taxation and commercial law.”

Virgil grimaced, “Sounds not like you at all?”

“I mean sometimes dreams change, right?” Virgil gave him a warm smile, “I love it, so I guess that’s the important thing, right?” Virgil nodded, a small smile on his lips. “How about you?”

“Well, I ended my art major, I went for visual arts.” _Of course you did._ “Besides the bookstore I make some designs on scenography on some T.V shows and theater, which is nice and relaxing.”

“Wow, have you done things for Broadway?”

Virgil choked on his spit, “Gosh, no I wish. My aiming goal is that right now, but no…”

“Oh, Roman is an actor, maybe he can help you.”

Virgil’s eyes widened for a few seconds, “Roman Corona?”

“Yeah, we share a house. Well, it’s his house and he let me sleep there. I got the offer by the firm I work for, but I was still in Boston, and I really wanted to work there, y’know?” He stopped a few seconds, since the waitress had arrived with their respective drinks and the wine, they both mumble a _thank you_.

“I didn’t have enough money to rent something here.” He continued, as Virgil took a sip of the Sprite in front of him, “I was going to turn it down, but somehow Roman found out and offered me to be his roommate once again. I think he doesn’t kick me out for all the times I helped him on college, to be honest.” He joked at the end.

“Wow, so you’ve been here for…?”

“Six months, I think?” He took a sip of the soda in front of him, “I’m the newest in the firm.”

“I’ve never imagined you too together, to be honest.”

“Yeah,” Logan’s hand couldn’t stop sweating, “He’s an amazing friend, I don’t know what I would do without him.”

“Well, I kind of did but, still it’s… surprising I guess?”

Logan’s braincells decided to start working, so he noticed where Virgil’s mind went. “I mean we’re not together, if that what you mean. Like, yeah, we’re friends. I am, huh, single. Yes, very single” _Specs, shut up_ , said his inside-Roman-voice.

“Oh.” Virgil said, playing with one of the forks on his side, “I am also that, single I mean.”

“Cool.”

Virgil coughed, hiding a small blush on his face, and he felt his face also hot. The hopeful part of him started igniting again. “Gosh, that was awkward.”

Logan snorted, “To say the least.”

The waitress arrived with their dishes, and they both love her for interrupting the heavy atmosphere that existed.

“So Virgil, what about you?”

Virgil was chewing, so he did the little _wait_ with the hand in front of his month, “Well, I’m selling the bookstore.”

“Why’s that by the way?”

Virgil shrugged, “I just, I don’t know man, I felt like moving on from that, plus I’m finally putting my own gallery.”

“That’s amazing, Vee”

“Thank you, I worked very hard.” He smiled, “I also want to save some more money, Janus is still young but he’s going to college at some point and I don’t want him to go what I went through.”

“He’s your son?”

Something about Virgil’s face changed completely, it filled with joy and happiness, “Yeah, he’s six years-old.” Logan really wanted to ask why, when, who, but if Virgil didn’t want to share.

“Y…You left him alone?” He asked instead.

“Are you questioning my parenting skills?” Logan felt the way his face moved into a _no-way-I-didn’t-mean-it_ kind of face, but Virgil laughed instead, “I’m joking, L. My landlord is my best friend, they’re the nicest and sweetest person on earth. They rent the apartments to a very accessible price, anyways. When Janus arrived, they helped me a lot, so we like co-parent, I guess? Patton stayed with him and his friends.”

“They sound very nice.”

“They really are. Patton is like an angel in my life, I swear to god. When Janus came, I was so lost, but I think I’ve found my way…”

Logan smiled, yearning to learn more, but knowing it wasn’t fair to ask.

“I mean, we find each other, right?”

Logan’s heart skipped a beat, and yes, he knew it wasn’t that, that in reality it was the rush, but it gave him a reason to smile like a fool once again.

“Yes, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all like it, please follow me on tumblr if you want @yuna-dan.


End file.
